


Little red riding hood

by Sasygigi



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Masochism, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: When a wolf decides to kidnap a hooded figure for his meal, he eventually realized what he had gotten himself into.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

On a midday afternoon, Just close to noon, a person was walking down through the forest. The person has a picnic basket and a red cloak that cover most of the person's body.

The person was on their way to their grandmother's house, since she was very sick and their mom said for them to bring her some get well treats.

As the person in the Red hood was walking the person heard a strange noise coming from behind . Confused the person looked around the forest for the noise, but then to be covered in the wet cloth. Causing the person to pass out.

*********************

The person's vision finally comes as they are tied up to a chair, with there mouth gaged and bounded by each limb. There red hood was in what it seems to be a cottage. With wooden tables and a comfy feeling household, and a big pot over a fire.

Suddenly the Red hood heard the door open showing a person whistling a sweet tune.

The strange person closed the door before lighting a candle to get more lighting in the cottage. That's when the Red hood got a good look at the kidnapper.

It was a young man, pale skin, Grey hair and yellow eyes. But what caught the Red hood's mind was the sharp black finger nails, a grey tail with a white tip, and a long pointed they were on the top of his head.

He was a wolf.

The red hood's mother warned red about the wolves that lurk in the forest. With their human like features but with canine attributes. She said that they are known to kidnap unsuspecting people and gobble them up.

Red was about to become his lunch.

"Well would you look at that"he chuckled devilishly" You might be confused of why you're here, well that's easy... "

He went closer to red.

"You're my lunch, and you can't do anything about it"

Red didn't respond.

"...You're A weird on you know that?"

He ripped the tape of of red to make red speak.

"Now, maybe you can scream now, breath heavily, cry?" he said

Red just tilted it's head.

"....Oh come on!" he shouted"What kind of person doesn't fear of becoming food!? "

Red didn't respond.

"You know what, I'm just gonna eat you now okay"

The wolf got red off of the restraints and took off the cloak, but only to froze in shock.

The curly dangly black hair was reach to the middle of red's light brown cheeks, and the white shirt that fit perfectly in red's slender body, and the black pants that showed a familiar friend that the wolf knew too well.

This was a man.

"...You're a dude?" he said flabbergasted"I thought you would be a woman or a little girl not a man, and what kind of man wears a red hood!? "

"Do you not like my hood?" He said silently

"Oh now you talk"He said"And I'm not saying that your style is not okay, I'm just saying, usually the only people who would wear stuff like this has be a female."

" so your assuming I was a girl, I would like to be one of I could "

"Wha...You...did you....ugh!!!" he screamed

He grabbed a basket from the floor and forced it on red's chest.

"Make yourself useful, go find me a rabbit to eat and might just think of letting you go!" he shouted

Red silently got up from the chair and went out into the forest. Leaving the wolf having bang his head to a wall.

15 minutes later...

The wolf say on his chair thinking about that man in the Red hood. If how he never even screamed or tried to fight him at all, and seemed to do what he asked him to do. Not to within the words that came out of his mouth.

It nearly made him insane.

"Where's that little Bastard, f*ck, he must of ran, should of known he would..." He sighed

All of a sudden he heard the door open. Out came red, with a basket full of not one, but three rabbits.

The wolf was shocked.

"How did you...nevermind just hand me the basket"

"Don't you want me to prepare it?"

" uh... "

But he was already into the kitchen preparing the meat for cooking. The wolf just sat on his chair, awestruck by his behavior.

3:00 PM...

"Lunch is ready"he smiled handing the plate of rabbit to the wolf

The wolf looked a the delicious meal that this strange man has made for him. He ate it all down in one gulp, savoring every taste of flavor.

" Ah, you're a good cook, you know what, you may go home now"

"Home?"

" yeah it whatever you were supposed to be at"

"But you never told me to leave"

"But I gave you your freedom, why aren't you leaving"

"But I thought you wanted to eat me?"

" Well I'm full now you idiot, now leave! "

"Can I ask you something?"

" Ugh, what!? "

"Will you cut me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Red was pushed out of the cottage, and the wolf slammed the door.

"You are sick you know that!?" the wolf shouted

"How, you nearly tried to cook me so who's really the sick one?"

"Get out of my house!"

" I'm already out of your house "

The wolf was nearly losing his mind. He opened the door and grabbed red back inside, holding him by his shoulders.

"Alright, you want me to cut you, well I'll cut you alright!" he growled

He retracted his claws and made a big cut on his arm. Red looked at the cut in shock.

"There, doesn't seem so fun now..."

" so much blood coming out, it's so wonderful !"he said with joy

"Eh?"

" here, lick it all up, I know you were hungry for me so I think a little blood would do the trick"he smiled widely

The wolf was hesitant at first, but he licked all of the blood from his arm.

"Master, I want to do what you ask me to do, I want you to use me for your pleasure, please do it!" he begged

"What are you some machinist?"

He nodded.

" Hmm...I think I can work with this, alright red, you're my slave for now on, now got so what you were suppose to do before I kidnapped you"

"I was going to my grandmother's house,I need to get her some get well treats"

"So that explains the basket"

The wolf handed red his basket. He guided him through the forest until he was finally at grandma's. He planted a kiss on his forehead before running back home, but not before telling him to head to his cottage tomorrow morning,and to make sure he brought down treats for him.

Meanwhile, red heads over to the door and knocks it softly.

"...C-come in!" He heard her say, coughing

He opened the door showing his grandma bed bound. She grabbed her glasses to get a good look at who it was, and smiled.

"Red, Oh did you make some sweets for me?" She smiled

"Yes, my mother insisted I should, sorry I was late, I kind of got occupied"

" it's alright dear, So, what did you make me? "

Red placed the basket on the bedside table. He pulled out some chocolates, tea cakes and some tea so.help her with her cold. Red made the tea for her, and handed her a cup for her to drink.

"Thank you sweetheart" she smiled"....What is that in your arm? "

"Uh...I fell"

" it looked like a wolf did that, tell me the truth red, did you come across a wolf on the way here"

"...Yes"he sighed

" Then you must of came by that wolf near here, I always get worried every time you come here, he's one pesky man"she said "And I'm sure that he would of ate you by now...but you're still here..."

She smirked.

"Unless you let him do that to you"

Red stared at her in shock. She knew about his sadistic pleasure kinks, but never expected that she would be live that the wolf was the one who did it.

"Well I...I..."

" don't worry, I won't tell your mother, I know she never likes you out here anyway "she laughed"But seriously, you're 22, you are a grown adult, you don't need your mother's permission to go out, but I can understand she wants you safe"

"Well I need to head home, good bye grandma"

"Bye red"she smiled

Red grabbed his basket before heading back home.

The next morning....

The wolf say on the bed thinking of that man he met yesterday. How calm he was when he said he was going to eat him, How he always did what he asked...and how much pleasure he gets from pain.

He hardly even knew the man, but he knew his grandma since she lived not to far from him place, so he assumed he was going there.

But still, he never even asked him his name.

Is he even gonna come here?

So many questions filled his mind but was interrupted by the sound of knocking on his door. He went up to the door and saw the man in the Red hood standing at the porch.

" You actually came"he chuckled

"I told me to come here, so I'll obey"

The wolf lead the man into his home, carried him in his arms and took him into his bedroom, and lied him on the bed.

The wolf began to have thoughts of what he would do to this man.

Should he eat him?

Should he make him bleed?

But then he thought of something else.

"What's your name?"

" Red? "

"Well red, are You a virgin?"

" Yes? "

"Good"He smirked

He took all of the clothes he had on his body, and placed them in the floor. Now he was completely naked, and he knew what he was gonna do next.

He spread his legs, and Leaned over to him and said.

"Because you're mine today"

The wolf starting thrusting into him without any sort of remorse. He couldn't hear anything if he tried, since he was so focused on making sure that he got what he wanted.

Luckily for him red was enjoying every moment of it.

"Master, please go harder on me!" He moaned loudly

However the only thing he got was a slap on the face.

"Don't say anything else until I say so, understand "he growled

" yes master"

"Good, now shut up, you brought this to yourself with your misogynistic ideals, now you're gonna pay, you little brat!"

" How? "

"Let's just say you won't be able to sit down for the next month"

With that he continued abusing his hole, showing no mercy for for red whatsoever. He pounded hard, letting out a loud howl in pleasure.

Red just only moaned. Loving the pain and pleasure he got from it.

3 hours later...

The two were now in doggy style. With the wolf pounding his human counterpart mercilessly, and Red joking into the bed board to make sure that he felt every single thrust his master put in him.

The wolf, With a devious smile, used his claws to sign in deep into red's ass. Causing it to bleed.

Red knew what was happening, and he smiled with joy.

The wolf couldn't take it much longer, neither could red so they both came together, and fell in each other in the bed.

"....So...did you get those treats I told you to get?"

" yes master "He said

" Good, now go get them, or I'll won't help you clean your wound"


	3. Chapter 3

Red watched with a smile as the wolf ate the treats he prepared for him. He worked very hard on them, and was happy that he likes them.

"This is good, I really like your cooking?"

" thank you"he smiled

"Now, I need you to get me some rabbit for dinner tonight"

"Yes master"He said

Red got up, took the basket and left. He went straight into the forest, to the stream, and to the bunny burrows. 

Red whistled peacefully letting a rabbit some out of it's burrow, and with quick speed he grabbed the helpless creature and stabbed him directly at his neck with a pocket knife.

Happy he placed the bunny into the basket and did the same technique four more times before finally satisfied. He got up and walked back to the cottage.

Red slowly opened the door. The wolf was sitting on the chair waiting to him.

" I'm going to make us both food"he said

"Then get cooking little one"the wolf smirked slyly

Red went over to the kitchen ,as he prepared today's lunch.

20 minutes later...

Red came back with two plates of rabbit stew and placed it on the table. They both are together silently. Well except for the wolf who was gobbling it up like an animal.

Well, he his.

Once they were done red took the plates to wash. The wolf stared at him cleaning peacefully, and thinking of ways he would have him for supper.

However he desires him doing his bidding more, and he even gets to have sex with him as he pleases. Not to mention red has a thing with pain fetishes.

Red realized what was happening and just looked him as the wolf licked his lips in delight.

" Eat me"he said

"...huh!?" The wolf said, finally snapping out of it

"Eat me, I know you are hungry"

"Uhhh, you must precious your life don't you?"

" my life is serving you master, I don't care what you do, you can make me so your bidding, become your sex slave, or both, you can even eat me, please master, make me your toy! "

Red chuckled devilishly with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Oh I love it, I love this master, I love what you do and I don't have no fear of you!" he screamed acting like a manicac

The wolf looked pretty annoyed, however he was very pleased. In fact, he's overjoyed.

He wasn't going to eat him, but that won't stop him from having him for his pleasure.

"Okay Red, You would do everything I want huh?"

" Yes! "

"Then strip off your clothes"

Without hesitation he took off his cloak shirt pants and underwear until he was completely naked. Right in front of the wolf.

"You're making me interested, Put them back on and go home, I'll see you tomorrow"

" yes master"

Red put his clothes back on, grabbed his basket and left the house. Leaving the wolf with a devious smile.

"I wonder what else I can do to him"he chuckled devilishly


	4. Chapter 4

"Red!" His mother about from downstairs

"I'm coming mother!" He shouted back

He got up from his bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. She had a basket full of treats inside and a package of herbal tea.

"Please give this to your grandmother, the tea will help her with her cold"

"Yes mother"he said before grabbing the basket

" now be careful, I don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't" he smiled before hugging her"Bye"

He went out of the door, out of the town and deep into the forest.

Grandma's house...

"Thank you for the tea, I think my cold is getting a little better"She smiled

" you're welcome"

"So, have you visit the wolf ?"

" I'm going to after this, I better get going, he gets very frustrated when I'm not there in time"

"Be careful okay"

"I will"He said before heading out of the door

Meanwhile...

The wolf lied on the bed, waiting for his slave to come over.

" Where's that little b*tch"he thought"He should of been here by now, he'll regret it when he comes"

Soon after he heard the door opened. He got up to see red holding a basket of dead rabbits.

"Sorry, I'm late master, I just wanted to make some food for you, unless you want to eat me"

He smirked.

"Oh well, as least it was for something useful, I was going to punish you, but I guess i..."

" No, please, Punish me! "He begged

"What, but you didn't do any the wrong "

"But I'm late, and I spend my time stalling, I must pay"

The wolf was shocked by his words, but then let out a devious grin.

"Alright, I'll punish you"

******************

"Hey, cook faster slave!" The wolf shouted as he whipped him

"Yes master...Ah!"he screamed

" Good, boy, keep it up and I might just think of bitting your neck!"

"Thank you master"he moaned

The wolf couldn't resist the temptation of his human counterpart, so he bite deep down into his neck. Causing red to moan. He devoured the blood that oozed from the bite before it slowly healed.

" why am I not bleeding"Red wondered

"Because I didn't do just any ordinary bite, I marked you"

"Marked me?" he said turning to him

"Yeah, to make sure that no one ever touches you, you're mine got it, and you will obey me"

Red's eyes sparkles with joy as he hugged the wolf tightly.

"Master!" He screamed"Please eat me! "

He carried him in his shoulders before saying...

"Not yet, but I want to savour your d*ck first"the wolf growled seductively

*********

" Ah...Master, oh yes! "Red moaned

The wolf went hard on his victim, but he didn't care. All he cares about was his sexual needs, and as long as they both get the pleasure, then it's okay.

The wolf stopped sucking before thrusting deep into his ass. Howling in pleasure as he abused his hole once again.

" listen to me, you're mine, and you will always be mine! "he shouted

" I'm all yours! "He screamed" I'll be yours forever "

That was all he wanted to hear, because for the rest of the day, They f*cked all the way.

I


	5. Chapter 5

3 months later...

The wolf woke up that morning feeling wonderful, the sex him and red had was spectacular. He can still remember the details. How he abused his precious hole, how he took possession of every part of his body, and for red to be marked as part of his territory.

Soon the wolf's stomach began to growl. It has been hours since he last ate. It's time for lunch.

"Looks like I'm going to have to do rabbit hunting today"he sighed

He got up from his bed, took a basket and went out of the door. After ten minutes of walking through the forest, he finally made it to the rabbit burrows, all of the juicy fluffy brown bunnies just waiting to be gobbled up.

" lunch time"He said devilishly

***************

The wolf groaned as he was completely exhausted from trying to hunt the bunnies. With no luck at all.

"How does Red do it?" He said"He doesn't even have that much strength nor any endurance at all"

Suddenly he heard that sound of someone singing according the burrows.

"Who is that?"

He walked through the burrows, wondering who would sing such a beautiful tune, but what he didn't expect was this.

It was red. He was singing a tune that drew the bunnies over to him. Just as they stopped to listen more, he took out a knife and stabbed them in the heart , just before putting it into his basket.

"Red?"

He looked at him with a smile.

"Hello master, lunch will be ready soon"

"Okay....But how did you manage to..."

" my mother says I have a beautiful voice, so much that I would draw in animals, so I decided to house it for your pleasure, I want your precious tummy to be satisfied"

He licked his lips.

"I just wish I was in there, I could easily satisfy you in an instant."

The wolf growled at the thought of how amazing it would be to be able to turn his slave into his food.

"You know master, I can easily just let you eat me now, or you want me cooked, either way, I will love it"

The wolf went up to red and slowly kicked his cheek.

"Yeah, maybe I should...However I really want to suck your d*ck again, I want your milk"

"It also counts..."

Red carressed his cheek.

"I would happily accept"

"Oh baby...but let's eat first, then we'll talk about the sex"

"Yes master"

Later...

After a delicious lunch, the wolf had enough. Throughout the meal they were both doing sexual teasing almost to the point of screams. It was time to finish him off, and finally reclaim his territory once again.

He carried red in his arms before running into his bedroom. He threw him on his back on the bed and took all of his clothes off. He licked his lips admiring his slave's length.

Without any hesitation he took it all into his mouth, sucking on it hard.

"Oh yes!" Red moaned"Eat me, Make me you're dinner!!! "

Red was nearly about to cum, but the wolf stopped before he could do it. He went on top of him, lifted up his legs and began to thrust deep into his ass.

"Master....oh f*ck!" he screamed "I love it when you abuse my hole!"

" so do I, and I want it to be that way"the wolf said"I love you"

Red stopped his moans, looking at him with confusion.

"You love me?"

The wolf stopped thrusting and lied his head near his neck.

" Yes, I do love you"

"But I thought you wanted to eat me?"

" you know far and we'll that it will never happen, especially since I haven't done that in four months. "

He looked into his eyes letting out a small whimper, as he saw his face.

"Red, I want you more than just a slave, I want you to be with me"

"Why, is it wrong for me to do you're bidding master?"

"No, but I can't hide it from you"he said" I like when you come around to my cottage, I love that you visit me everyday, you even spend the night with me; I love how you always bring me treats, how you make me food, how you clean, how you say goodbye to me, and how you always smile, even when you drive me nuts...red! "

He began to read up.

"How could you ever not be afraid of me!?" he cried"I'm a wolf, wolves are suppose to be scary but you...you...YOU NEVER SHOWED ANY FEAR!!! "

He held onto red as he sobbed loudly on his shoulder. Red's eyes watered as he saw the wolf do something he had never seen before:cry.

"You hate being alone don't you?" He finally said to the wolf

He whimpered.

"Well, I love you too" he smiled

The two looked at each other as they softly kissed with pure passion. The wolf lied red down as he continued what he started, but now more slower, more passionately, and more lovingly.

The next day...

The wolf woke up to the smell of food being cooked in the kitchen. He got up to wonder what was going on, and he saw red putting down a plate of pancakes, butter and syrup for breakfast.

"Good morning master, I made some food for the both of us"

"You don't have to call me that"

"But I want to, Even though we are together, I'm still your slave and you're my master, so I'll cook if you like it or not"

He smirked.

"Alright"

"However, I still want to know what you're name is"

"I don't have a name"

"You dont?"

" I never had one"

"I'll have to think of a name once I finally introduce you to my mother"

"...eh?"

" my mother is getting suspicious of me walking out all of the time, so I want to be honest with her, so I'll need to think of a name? "

"Hmm...I think I would liked to be called Elisha" he smiled"Now for you"

"Huh?"

" you know that red is not really you are name now is it"

"It is, well, my middle name"

"Oh really, then what's you're real name"

"Michael"

"No that makes sense"

" Good, now we can eat, you are going to love my mother, she's very welcoming "

*******

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Mother screamed as she opened the door

"Mother clam down"Red shouted

" Michael Red Jackson, What is a wolf doing here on my doorstep, AND WHY IS HE NEXT TO YOU!!!? "

"His name is Elisha, and he's my lover"

" Hey... "He said softly

" ....Oh god"

Suddenly, she fainted in the floor.

"Welcoming huh" the wolf said sternly to him

"You're a wolf, what did you expect"


End file.
